Tentativos Deseos
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MarAceCaven] Ace se emocionó cuando se enteró que su novio quería estar con dos hombres. Marco no pudo evitar entusiasmarse con el interés de Ace de hacer un trío. Cavendish sólo iba de paso por esa isla, y se vio envuelto en la fantasía y el amor junto a esos dos hombres. Advertencias: Trío, lemon, lo usual. [FINALIZADO]


**Aclaración: **

Cuando Oda reveló que originalmente Cavendish iba a hacer un rival para Ace (no recuerdo si fue un SBS o una vivre card) mi mente pensó en esta loca idea. Primero iba a ser un Ace x Cavendish, pero no pude omitir a Marco, y aquí tienen el resultado. Algo que me sorprendió porque no voy por los tríos.

Por último, este fanfic está en el mismo universo de otra historia _**soft**_ que escribí; _Confesión. _No es necesario que lean la otra historia, pero deben entender que en ese "universo", Teach no existe, y ni Thatch, Ace y Shirohige van a morir. Seguirán vivos hasta el fin de los tiempos como debió ser.

**Advertencia: **

Trío MarAceCave [R18] Ya saben, sexo explícito, miembros viriles de tres hombres en escena, cosas traviesas, etc. No apto para menores de edad, van avisados, aunque dudo que me hagan caso.

**Disclaimer: **

Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me perteneces, todo es propiedad de Oda Eiichiro. El fic es sin fines de lucros, y su único objetivo es cumplir mis caprichos y deseos.

* * *

**Tentativos Deseos.**

—Un trío… Nunca lo has intentado, ¿verdad?

Thatch estaba cargando una caja con suministros para la cocina cuando Ace se ofreció a ayudarlo. El cuarto comandante aceptó, y como era propio del castaño, al tiempo de caminar sacó una conversación de la nada, haciendo una pregunta que el pecoso no esperaba y que casi lo hace ahogarse. Nada lo hubiera preparado para tal cosa.

—¿Un trío? —preguntó el menor deteniéndose, y de repente, la textura de la caja de madera resultó muy interesante para él. Ace se quedó unos minutos en silencio, esperando que Thatch se olvidara de la pregunta.

—Si, un trío —dijo el hombre del tupé riéndose suavemente a su lado.

Bien, que Thatch lo olvidara parecía algo que no iba a suceder. Pero responder esa pregunta era algo para lo que Ace no estaba listo, principalmente porque él nunca había siquiera pensado en realizar una fantasía como esa, y porque bueno ¿A quién sumaria para hacer un trío con Marco? Ace palideció.

—¿T-tú quieres… hacerlo con Marco y con-migo? —los colores se subieron al rostro de Ace, tanto que sus pecas dejaron de notarse, por otro lado, Thatch se volvió blanco como un papel.

—Yo quiero vivir, muchacho —el castaño sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. —Marco me mataría.

—¿Por qué me lo has preguntado entonces? —Ace volvió a caminar para dejar pronto la caja en la cocina y desaparecer de la vista de Thatch.

—Bueno… —el mayor caminó un poco más detrás del segundo comandante, quien sentía la mirada de su compañero pegada en su nuca. —… digamos que un "pajarito" me contó que Marco no le molestaría intentarlo.

Ace no sólo se detuvo otra vez, sino que dejó caer la caja tirando el contenido por todas partes. Thatch corrió para ver que nada se hubiera dañado, pero sin importar cuanto llamó al pecoso, éste tardo en responder.

—Pero… tú dijiste que él te mataría ¿Cómo va a querer él hacer un trío si se pone celoso? ¿Y quién te dijo eso?

—¡Oye! —Thatch dejó su caja en el piso y comenzó a meter los alimentos en la caja que Ace había tirado. —Ayúdame aquí.

—¡No! —Aun así, Ace comenzó a ayudar a su amigo, como si estuviera en modo automático, más su mente vagaba por otras partes más eróticas. —¡Dime quien fue!

—Pfff —el castaño contuvo una risa antes de contestar. —¿Qué otro pájaro hay en este barco?

—¿Marco? —Ace abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. ¿Por qué su novio le diría a otro una fantasía y no a él?

—Antes que tu cabecita alocada saque una teoría incorrecta —Thatch volvió a guardar lo que quedaba en el piso. —Eso fue una conversación de hace muuuuucho tiempo y Marco estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para subirse a gritar a la proa del Moby Dick como si fuera una ballena.

—Y según tú ¿cuándo fue que hice eso?

El segundo y cuarto comandante dieron un brincó con gran susto cuando la aburrida voz de Marco los interrumpió. Los primeros dos se giraron y vieron que Marco iba con un cuaderno en su mano, probablemente revisando que los suministros médicos estuvieran completos. Tal como se esperaba del primer comandante de Shirohige.

—Cuando eras apenas un polluelo que aprendía a volar y mi bello tupé era un brote de inocencia—Thatch dio una fuerte carcajada y como si no fuera nada, tomó las dos cajas de madera y se fue rumbo a la cocina. —¡Ace tiene algo que preguntarte! ¡Hazte una idea!

—¡No! —Ace gritó y Marco giró para ver al menor, quien negaba con mucha fuerza, totalmente rojo y evitando la mirada del mayor. —No es nada.

—¿En serio? —Marco golpeó con suavidad la cabeza de Ace con su cuaderno y hablo con seriedad. —El log pose se tardará dos días en cargar, así que podemos ir al bar del pueblo, ahí me preguntas lo que quieras.

Ace sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al entender, por la voz seria de Marco, que sin importar qué, el rubio quería escuchar su pregunta.

* * *

Una vez los dos hombres bajaron del Moby Dick, Ace pudo escuchar las olas rompiéndose muy cerca, así como los alegres gritos de sus compañeros celebrando alguna anécdota en el barco, y lo mejor, la estruendosa y alegre risa de Shirohige.

Con ese reconfortante sonido, Ace y Marco avanzaron por la plaza del pueblo, siendo observados por algunas personas, más no hubo alboroto al ver pasar a dos famosos piratas, después de todo, esa isla era del territorio de su padre, quien lo mantenía seguro a pesar de que otros piratas entraban al lugar. Nadie se enfrentaría a la furia de un emperador, después de todo.

—Bien —Marco se detuvo un momento cerca de un bar donde se escuchaba música alegre. —¿Quieres preguntarme aquí o adentro?

—Prefiero no preguntar —la voz de Ace tenía un tono poco seguro y eso hizo que Marco lo tomara por el brazo. —En serio no es nada.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

La pregunta fue seria, y Ace pudo sentir en el tono de Marco mucha pena. El pecoso apenas ladeó la cabeza, para después negar con calma.

—Claro que no —Ace tomó la mano que Marco había usado para pararlo y la apretó. —Pero, Thatch me dijo algo que… tú le dijiste hace tiempo, y y-yo quería saber si aún…eso, tr-tri…

—¿Lo del trío? —Ace se sonrojaba cada vez más, mientras que su boca se abría tratando de contestar la pregunta del rubio. —Ace.

—¿Qué? —Ace miró al mayor tratando que sus ojos no reflejaran el deseo oculto.

—Primero, no grité como ballena, estaba cantando y lo hago muy bien para que sepas —el comentario de Marco hizo que Ace soltara una pequeña sonrisa logrando que su cuerpo se relajara. —Segundo, no soy de los que se emborracha y no recuerda lo que dice, y tercero, si tú quieres preguntarme algo, sólo hazlo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero preguntar.

—Sí —Marco pasó su brazo por el cuello del menor y lo atrajo hacia él. —Supuse por tu cara que Thatch te había dicho algo pervertido, y si el tema venía junto a esa vez que me subí a la proa del Moby Dick… no fue tan difícil saber que era.

—¿Mi cara? —Ace sintió su pulso latir con la cercanía del mayor, y tratando de evitar mirar los labios que se acercaban, miró al cielo estrellado. —¿Qué tipo de cara es?

—Es una sexy expresión de que quieres jugar conmigo —Marco acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios a los de su pareja, que no tardo de responder. —La que siempre pones cuando sugieres que intentemos algo nuevo.

Ante las palabras de roncas de Marco, sumado a ese suave pero incitante beso, el pene de Ace comenzó a ponerse atento, totalmente dispuesto a "jugar" como bien había dicho Marco.

—¿Pero con quién? —esa era la gran pregunta que Ace no podía olvidar.

—Con quien tú quieras —Marco se rascó su rapada nuca. —Pero, tengo una petición. Nadie que sea del Moby Dick.

—Que mal —Ace se acercó al cuerpo de Marco para compartirle su calor. —Y yo había pensado en Thatch.

—¡Ni en broma! —Marco tembló un momento como si le hubieran dicho algo asqueroso.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —pero Ace reía con demasiado gusto para realmente estar arrepentido. —Tenía que ver tú rostro si lo sugería.

—Bien, pero hablo en serio —Marco apretó más el cuerpo de su novio al suyo. Ya estaban casi fusionados. —así que recuerda, nadie del barco. Especialmente él.

—Uh… —Ace había escuchado del rubio, que él prefería no relacionarse sexualmente con sus compañeros de barco, y si estaba con Ace, era porque se había enamorado de él, un recuerdo que siempre hacía que las piernas del pecoso temblaran. —También lo prefiero así, sería raro… verlo a diario.

—Jodidamente cierto —Marco volvió a besar suavemente los labios de Ace, y se separó con suavidad. —Vamos al bar, sino ves a alguien que llame tu atención, buscamos en otro lado o lo intentamos después.

Ace tomó la mano del rubio, e ignoraron las miradas que varios le habían dado mientras se besan. Avanzaron juntos al bar, donde se podía ver entrar y salir a alegres borrachos que cantaban a todo pulmón. El segundo comandante se rió al recordar lo que había confesado Marco sobre cantar. Su novio acompañó su risa y revolvió su cabello al entender que le había hecho gracia al menor.

La relación entre ellos era así de fuerte, se comprendían sólo con escuchar la voz del otro, o la mirada que se regalaban, y eso le hizo a Ace preguntarse qué tipo de persona tenía que escoger para compartir aquel momento con una persona tan maravillosa como su Marco.

Una vez ambos entraron al bar, Ace pudo ver una gran cantidad de personas y el pecoso fue golpeado por una duda. ¿Escoger un hombre o una mujer?

—Marco… ¿Qué pr-pre…?

—Un hombre me va bien.

—Entiendo —gracias bendita conexión. —A ver, tú podrías...

—Ace, yo escogí que fuera alguien que no pertenece a la tripulación, y también que fuera hombre, tú debes escoger también.

—¿Y si escojo a alguien que no te gusta?

—Creo que sabes mis gustos.

—¿Alguien de mi edad estaría bien? —Ace se rio alegremente, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ante eso, Marco lo miró con sorpresa. —Está bien, escogeré a alguien que no sea de la mitad de tu edad, así no te sientes tan mal.

—No me toques las pelotas niñito.

—Pero si a ti te gusta —Ace avanzó a la barra y arrastró a su novio con él mientras los dos se reían. —No puedo escoger, y ¿si esperamos que alguien nos escoja?

—¿Y si nos escoge alguien que no nos gusta? —Marco le devolvió la pregunta que él le había hecho, sin dejar de mirar los labios del menor.

—Mmm… —Ace se lamió los labios trayendo la atención de Marco, pero mantuvo la distancia con el rubio, sólo tentándolo. —Está bien, preguntemos a ese rubio de allá.

Marco le robó otro beso casto a su novio y giró la cabeza sin disimulo hacía un rincón del bar. Ahí había un grupo de piratas alegres. El primer comandante los reconoció como una tripulación que habló con su padre para entrar a la isla por suministros y para cargar el log pose. Shirohige no había tenido objeción siempre que se comportaran, y ahí estaba parte del grupo.

—Si es el rubio bonito de ahí —Marco captó la atención del mencionado rubio clavando su potente mirada en éste. —Se llama Cavendish.

—¿De dónde lo conoces? —Ace frunció el ceño con sorpresa. —Si ya lo conoces sería incómodo para mí, prefiero a alguien que no conozcamos.

—Al final si tenías tus propias peticiones ¿eh? —Marco volvió a mirar a su novio mientras reía. —Lo conozco porque hace poco fue un novato muy famoso, según el periódico que tú reusas a leer.

—Está bien —la mirada de asombro de Ace desapareció y comenzó a observar a Cavendish con curiosidad. —¿Quién va a ir a preguntarle?

—Mmmm estoy seguro de que si le mandamos un mensaje desde aquí él entenderá.

Marco no esperó a que Ace dijera una palabra y lo abrazó con fuerza, empujándolo contra la barra y devorando con verdadera pasión su boca por primera vez ese día. Ace dio un suspiro de placer. Sintió como Marco se reía, provocándole una corriente que sacudió su cuerpo. Al pecoso le encantaba la risa de su rapado novio; sincera y contagiosa.

—Míralo. —le susurró Marco separando sus labios sólo unos minutos. —Fijamente.

Ace sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Sus ojos ya oscuros y dilatados por la creciente pasión, conectaron con los celestes del rubio de largo cabello, justo al otro lado del bar. Aquel hombre le devolvió la mirada, pero su expresión fue difícil de leer para el menor.

* * *

—Eso si es un espectáculo —susurró uno de los hombres de Cavendish, mirando sin disimulo a la pareja que se besaban por primera vez de forma casta. —¿Esos son comandantes de Shirohige?

—El primero y el segundo —informó otro de sus hombres, el que tampoco perdía detalle de la apasionada muestra de afecto.

Y no era el único. El capitán de los piratas hermosos tampoco dejaba de examinarlos. Cavendish miraba a la pareja fijamente y era difícil decir que era lo que el delgado hombre pensaba. Por una parte, como un hombre de esplendorosa belleza, el valoraba lo "bello", y aquella muestra de cariño era algo digno de ser llamado "hermoso". Era sin duda algo que al rubio de largos cabellos haría estremecer, pero había un problema. Portgas D. Ace.

Cavendish odiaba al maldito mocoso. Por muy destacable que fuera el pelinegro, el muy descarado lo había superado tanto en fama como en recompensa. Eso había sido un golpe duro a su orgullo. Y, ahora el "niño" estaba frente a él pavoneándose con su novio. Quería arrancarse el cabello por la furia ante tal osadía, claro que eso era algo que él no haría. Jamás dañaría su belleza, así que sólo le quedó mirar con un rostro indescifrable.

Pero la situación no parecía cambiar. La pareja se besaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima y eso lo enfurecían. Se estaban burlando de él.

—Capitán —le llamó el primero de sus hombres. —Creo que quieren algo de usted.

—Ya aclaré que no pelearemos —Cavendish tomó con sofisticación su copa de vino y bebió. —No soy tan imprudente como para retar a un comandante de la tripulación de un Yonkou, por más que quiera hacerlos pedazos… especialmente a ese desvergonzado novato.

El rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza, y algo en su interior le grito que cortara a Ace como tanto quería. No. Tenía que calmarse, y no dejar que _**Hakuba**_ saliera en esos momentos, no iba a perder ni ante su otro yo ni ante ese mocoso. Cavendish seguiría digno.

—Mmmm… —el segundo de sus hombres miró analíticamente la situación y llegó a otra conclusión. —Por lo que puedo ver, ellos no buscan pelea.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Cavendish seguía bebiendo en calma y elegancia.

—Estoy seguro de que se están insinuando a usted.

—Tonterías —por primera vez Cavendish mostró una emoción y se rio coquetamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, llamando la atención de la otra pareja. Enviando un mensaje.

Cavendish dejó de reír y sintió un escalofrío subir por todo su cuerpo. No. ¡No y mil veces no! _**—Si. —le susurró la voz de Hakuba en su cabeza. —**_El príncipe pirata no iba a rebajarse a enredarse con ese mocoso, y ni en broma les había mandado una señal que les hiciera pensar lo contrario. No lo había hecho, y aun así…

El maldito mocoso de Portgas D. Ace le sonreía feliz, acercándose a su mesa mientras arrastraba a su amante. El muy maldito lo había mal interpretado, y Cavendish quiso cortarle la cabeza, por muy bella que fuera su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —la voz de Ace era tan alegre como lo sugería su sonrisa. —¡Vámonos ahora!

—Yo he aceptado. —Cavendish dejó su copa en la mesa con mucho cuidado. —No soy un exhibicionista.

—Pero nos estabas mirando —Ace pareció confundido. —Te reíste y nos coqueteaste hace un rato.

—No.

—Olvídalo Ace —habló el otro rubio. Era alto, de piel morena y buen cuerpo. —Te dije que podemos buscar a otro.

—_**¡No! —volvió a gritar la voz de Hakuba. —No pierdas ante el mocoso.**_

Cavendish abrió los ojos. ¿Perder qué? Ellos no iban a pelear. Pero, el príncipe pirata volvió a mirar al otro rubio, quien aún tomaba la mano de Ace. Que envidia. Ace no sólo era un pirata sobresaliente, teniendo su propia tripulación, una alta recompensa, había llamado la atención de un Yonkou, y caminaba con orgullo de la mano de su amante. Era una buena vida, y Cavendish quiso probar un poco de eso.

—¿Qué quieren exactamente? —la pregunta del rubio de cabellos finos sonó un poco interesada.

—Que vengas a follar con nosotros.

Cavendish casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante lo dicho por el pelinegro. Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos y las bocas con asombro y Marco se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, pero tampoco se veía ir en contra de la idea.

Sexo con otros dos hombres le habían ofrecido. Ohhh… eso sería nuevo. Jamás había estado con más de una persona o había dejado que otro lo viera teniendo relaciones. ¿Qué haría él ahora? Una cosa era estar con un hombre, sentir dos manos fuertes acariciándolo, una boca ansiosa besándolo… un miembro grueso llenándolo. Solo a él. ¿Pero que se sentiría doblar eso? Su vientre cosquilleó y sus manos estaban sudorosas.

—Está bien.

Sus hombres lo miraron aún más impactados que hace unos momentos. Tenías sus bocas tan abiertas que seguramente terminarían adoloridas. Pero ya que, la oferta había sido hecha, la tentación era mucha y él no se retractaría.

—¡Genial! —Ace sin pedir permiso lo tomó de su mano y lo hizo levantarse saliendo los tres del bar. —Vámonos ya.

—Lo siento —le habló con calma el otro rubio mientras caminaban siguiendo a Ace. El hombre que parecía ser mayor, Cavendish lo reconoció como el primer comandante de Shirohige; Marco el Fénix.

Era un hombre relajado a primera vista, y también se veía muy paciente. ¿Cómo sería él en la cama? Cavendish se sintió acalorar. Marco llamaba su atención con su personalidad enigmática y Ace por otro lado… su mano era cálida y él era claramente apasionado. Era una combinación bastante exquisita.

De golpe, la garganta se le secó y su cerebro dejó de funcionar por un segundo. Cavendish sintió que algo surgía dentro de él. No. Tú no salgas, está es mi oportunidad de divertirme. La voz de su otra personalidad se hizo más débil y Cavendish se lamió los labios lentamente.

—¿A dónde? —Cavendish trató de que su voz no sonara tan ronca. —Puedo caminar solo.

—Hay cabañas que se pueden arrendar no muy lejos de aquí—le dijo Marco, quien se volteó para verlo, lo que dejó que Cavendish viera una tienda de campaña en crecimiento en los pantalones del otro rubio.

Eso iba a ser un encuentro demasiado loco para el joven príncipe pirata, pero lo que estaba viendo en el cuerpo de los hombres se veía prometedor. Tendría un "reto" con Ace, y esperaba poder dominar a ambos hombres, se moría por tomarlos a los dos.

**-888888888-**

Marco sentía que se partiría a la mitad por las emociones. Ese fatídico día hace tantos años, donde se había emborrachado y confesado a Thatch una loca fantasía de juventud, lo había pensado estando junto a dos desconocidos, sin nada que lo atase a ellos. Pero ahora tenía a Ace, su novio al que amaba, y el pelinegro estaba dispuesto e interesado en cumplir su fantasía. Juntos.

Y Cavendish no estaba mal… físicamente. La apariencia del elegante pirata no podía ser pasada por alto, era realmente un hombre hermoso, y parecía en un buen estado. Seguramente podría seguirles el ritmo a ellos dos. Pero… había algo que lo incomodó un poco.

Si bien, este fue su deseo. Ace estaba de acuerdo y ya habían conseguido a un compañero, pero cuando Cavendish miró con ojos insistentes a Ace a cada paso que éste daba, Marco quiso meterle los dientes al lindo chico hasta la nuca. Pero eso no hubiera sido correcto. Los tres estaban en lo mismo, era obvio que eso sucedería. Mientras todos se divirtieran y respetaran todo iría bien.

—¿Tienes preservativos? —cuestionó Ace apretando con fuerza la mano de Marco para calmarlo, al parecer el joven había sentido su incomodidad.

—Si, ¿y ustedes?

—También, y lubricante.

Sí. Todo iba bien para ellos, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los tres llegaron a unas cabañas, bastante alejadas unas de otras, dando privacidad, la cual obviamente iban a necesitar.

—Esto será genial —Ace casi saltaba a su lado. El pecoso había notado que tendrían suficiente espacio para no preocuparse por meter ruido.

Marco lo miró emocionado. Su joven compañero era el primer hombre que había amado de esa forma, no sólo quería sexo con él, también quería compartir todo tipo de momentos con Ace, hasta el último día de sus vidas. Ahora estaba más convencido de enfrentar esta aventura con su novio y disfrutarlo.

—Esperen aquí —les dijo Marco cuando llegaron a la entrada donde pedían las llaves de las construcciones.

Los más jóvenes lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Marco habló con el encargado y en un corto tiempo todo estuvo listo para ocupar una cabaña durante toda la noche. La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él. A pesar de estar lejos, cuando el mayor tomó las llaves que el encargado le dio, sintió dos pesadas miradas en su cuerpo. Lo estaban estudiando y eso lo hizo sentir escalofríos por todas partes.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante largo, a pesar de no ser más que unos metros de distancia. Ace, siempre tenía una mirada brillante y candente cuando estaba deseoso de él. Pero ahora la sentía más extrema. Realmente sus ojos lo estaban quemando.

Por su parte, Cavendish tenía una mirada penetrante, sensual, y ocultaba muy mal un poco de malicia. Como si tramara algo, más Marco no sentía un peligro venir de él, más bien todo lo contrario. El menor de los rubios se notaba tan metidos como ellos en el asunto.

—Bien —Marco regresó junto a los otros, sin tomar la mano de ningunos, les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguieran. —Vengan.

No se necesitó más palabras. Los tres avanzaron con pasos rápidos a una gran cabaña, que, además, era la más alejada del lugar dentro de todas. Eso volvió a emocionar a Marco. Con lo apartado que estaban, podrían gritar y gemir a gusto.

Cuando el mayor abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a sus dos compañeros, no paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera los dedos de Ace tomarlo por la nuca, obligándolo a inclinar un poco su cuerpo para conectar sus labios en un beso hambriento, soltando un sollozo anhelante y desesperado, todo eso, sin que ninguno de los dos dejara de mirar a Cavendish.

El menor de los rubios los observaba con lujuria, midiéndolos, examinándolos y comiendo sus cuerpos con esos bellos ojos azules. Cavendish se lamió los labios con elegancia, y con sus ágiles manos tomó el pomo de la puerta, cerrándola con llave. Marco sonrió en medio del beso con Ace y le extendió la mano al otro rubio.

El capitán de los piratas hermosos avanzó hacia ellos y de la misma forma en que el pecoso había tomado su nuca, el príncipe también la exigió, asaltando su boca con furia mientras desviaba lentamente su mirada a Ace, y Marco sintió que eso era un reto para su novio.

El mayor resopló en la boca de Cavendish y movió con rapidez su mano para golpear con fuerza controlada la nalga del hombre que comía su boca. El otro rubio soltó un quejido, medio placer medio sorpresa. Seguro la carne de su trasero picaba ahora, porque la mano de Marco lo hacía.

Ace se rió de la manía de su amante. Había sido una gran sorpresa para él la primera vez que Marco lo nalgueó. Esa vez, el rubio lo acostó en sus piernas para darle de nalgadas como un castigo cuando Ace se había quedado dormido en la popa por milésima vez, cayendo al mar, dándole a todos un susto de muerte. Claro está, el castigo no había funcionado, porque Ace seguía cayéndose y Marco tenía la sospecha que a veces lo hacía apropósito sólo para ser "castigado" y a veces, tener la excusa de castigarlo a él por ser brusco.

—No lo vayas a asustar —murmuró su pecoso novio. —Déjame liberar eso.

Marco se separó un poco del otro rubio, que no perdía ninguno de los movimientos de Ace, pero sin dejar de torturar los labios del mayor. El pelinegro llevó con lentitud sus manos hacía el pantalón de su novio, y después de lamerse los labios, de una manera más erótica que el otro rubio —a juicio de Marco. —, bajó el cierre, y metió su cálida mano en la ropa interior de Marco, rozando con sus traviesos dedos la resbalosa cabeza del pene de éste y sacándole sus prendas inferiores.

El mayor separó su boca de Cavendish y pasó a lamer el cuello blanco del pelilargo rubio, justo en el momento en que Ace acariciaba su ya dispuesto miembro. El joven capitán dejó escapar un suspiró de placer mientras usaba un brazo para aferrarse a los hombros de Marco y con la otra comenzaba a tirar de la camisa del mayor, quien pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura del menor para tener un mejor agarre.

—Creo que el príncipe quiere hacer cosas malas contigo, Marco —le susurró su novio, comenzando a bombear en su puño su ya sensible verga. —Yo también quiero hacerte cosas malas.

Ace tomó las manos del mayor y comenzó a tirar de él a la cama junto a Cavendish. Dos de los hombres se quedaron a los pies de la cama, mientras uno caía sobre la suave colcha. Marco se estiró todo lo que pudo en la cama, y se estremeció cuando sintió el peso de los otros dos hundir la cama.

—Le dije a Cavendish que hace mucho tiempo tenías esta fantasía. —le susurró Ace con voz ronca. —Así que, por esta vez, deja que te mimemos un poco, después jugaremos más.

—Ya has escuchado a tu novio —la voz de Cavendish ahora se sentía más gruesa, como si por un momento fuera otra persona. —Ahora te dejaras mimar, pero no puedes moverte.

Marco dejó escapar un gruñido cuando Ace levantó sus brazos para quitarle su camisa, con la que amarró sus muñecas. El nudo era sumamente débil, y la mirada del pelinegro le hizo saber que no tenía que soltarse, por muy fácil o por mucho que lo quisiera.

Maldito y sexy mocoso. Ace le sonrió con dulzura y se giró para mirar a Cavendish. Marco tuvo que contener el un gruñido ante la visión del pecoso y el hermoso capitán besándose con furia, y Ace siguió dándole un masaje a la cabeza del miembro de su novio en todo momento.

Marco no perdió detalle de lo que hacía Ace, y aunque al principio había sentido celos por verlo besar a otro, sentir la tierna caricia de la mano de Ace sobre su erección, lo hizo calentarse. La escena lentamente comenzó a gustarle y se perdió en los labios del pelinegro, que mordían y lamían los labios del otro hombre. Si, de otro hombre y maldición que erótico era todo.

Pero se puso mejor cuando sin aviso, la fría mano de Cavendish se unió al trabajo manual de Ace, pero a diferencia de su pareja, las caricias del rubio menor eran delicadas pero firmes, trazando con seguridad sus uñas en la delicada piel morena.

El primer comandante cerró los ojos al sentir las dos enloquecedoras sensaciones. Podía escuchar los sonidos de los besos de los otros dos y eso hizo que soltara un gemido de placer. Ya estaba a medio camino de su orgasmo cuando Ace le dio un último jalón para después abandonarlo, dejándolo sólo en las manos de Cavendish, las que eran bastante hábiles, pero él quería más.

Marco sentía la necesidad de sacudirse para obtener más caricias, pero Ace se tomó su tiempo para volver a "mimarlo", moviendo sus manos por su torso lentamente, hasta que el pecoso llevó sus ya rojos labios a su vientre, besando la piel cálida y cortando la respiración del hombre rapado.

—Respira Marco —el pelinegro habló con un suspiró, haciendo que el hombre bajo él se estremeciera. —Estamos sólo empezando.

El recién mencionado cerró los ojos y alzó las caderas, aferrándose a la colcha para no lanzar sus manos a las cabezas de los otros dos. Cavendish entendió el mensaje y comenzó a masajear con dos sus finas manos su duro pene, pero ahora con más urgencia, llevándolo más y más al borde.

Ace se rió, mientras hizo un camino en su torso con sus dedos, como si fueran pies caminando, hasta que llegó a sus pezones los que pellizcó, justo al mismo tiempo que Cavendish apretaba su miembro con fuerza.

—Mmmm —el mayor se mordió el labio y apretó la colcha otra vez, con más fuerza. —O-oi.

Ahora los otros dos se rieron. Sonidos lujuriosos y alentadores. Marco abrió los ojos y vio con deleite como el pelinegro se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, acercando su pecoso rostro a su pezón derecho, estimulando el ya sensible brote en su lengua hasta que este se endureció al máximo.

—Está realmente duro… —Cavendish aún apretaba su base con un firme agarre, y usaba su mano libre para presionar su pulgar sobre la punta. —… Ya casi. Hermoso.

—Ace —Marco estuvo a punto de soltar las manos para incentivar a los otros dos a apurar el ritmo, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, Ace llevó una de sus manos y apretó el pezón izquierdo haciéndolo gritar. —¡Mierda!

Marco cerró los ojos otra vez por la ola de placer que produjo aquel leve dolor. Ace seguía atendiendo los pequeños brotes, cambiando de uno a otro por un tiempo, dejando marcas con sus lindos dientes en el sensible lugar. No eran mordidas que lo lastimaran, y no sólo porque podría regenerarse, todo era ternura, pero también pasión.

—¡O-oi! —o lo fue hasta que sintió un mordisco más fuerte en su torso, que había quedado expuesto a Cavendish que atacó su vientre con fuerza, usando dientes, labios y lengua.

—Se olvidaron de mí —sentenció el otro rubio mirando con diversión a los otros dos. Cavendish soltó el pene de Marco y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Lo siento —sonrió Ace con verdadera culpa.

El segundo comandante comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio, viendo como el pirata hermoso se desvestía. Marco sintió que, durante todo ese tiempo, Cavendish debió excitarse sólo mirándolos. Todo lo que había hecho el rubio fue mantener el orgasmo de Marco al borde y besar a Ace, pero fuera de eso no había participado mucho, como si quisiera mirar primero. Bueno, una sabia persona le había dicho una vez que existían personas que les gustaba ver. Ahí había una, o algo así.

—Yo también jugare —indicó Cavendish.

Ace soltó una pequeña risa y le dio a Marco suaves besos en el mentón, logrando que éste se emocionara con los sedosos y calientes labios. Ahí estaba otra vez la sensación placentera de cada uno; la dulce pero malévola de Ace y la brusca pero elegante de Cavendish.

—Ace —Marco llamó al pecoso que no tardó en buscar la necesitada boca de Marco, besándolo con fuerza, gimiendo los dos con suavidad, hasta que el mayor dejó escapar un gemido más alto.

El maldito de Cavendish se había acomodado entre sus piernas para separarla y tener un mejor acceso a su miembro y entrada. El rubio lamió desde la base a la punta del ya duro falo, hasta dar un fuerte chupetón a la cabeza goteante, provocando el ruido que Marco acababa de hacer.

—Eso fue lindo Marco —Ace le susurró a su oreja y presionó un poco sus muñecas cuando sintió que él se iba a soltar. —Aguanta un poco más, te quiero muy duro.

Marco tuvo que contener el impulso de liberarse y apretó las sabanas para distraerse otra vez. Pero tuvo que mejorar su esfuerzo cuando sintió la húmeda boca de Ace tragar su virilidad ¿En qué momento se había movido el pecoso, si hace un segundo estaba sujetando sus muñecas? ¿Estaba ya comenzando a perderse en el juego que no había notado al otro cambiar de posición?

—Rápido —pidió el rapado balanceando las caderas para que Ace tomara más de su miembro.

En ese momento, Cavendish sonrió elegante y sensualmente, uniéndose al menor para lamer el pene de Marco, quien sintió que podría derretirse en ese momento. Los dos jóvenes asaltaban su sensible sexo, deslizando ambos sus lenguas por toda la longitud, dejando rastros húmedos, tanto de saliva como de pre-semen.

El primer comandante gimió sin vergüenza con voz ronca, casi suplicante y dejó que su cabeza volara con la deliciosa sensación, tan excitado que no notó como un dedo hacía círculos en su entrada. Fue una intrusión lenta, sólo probando el área y de un golpe muy poco dulce, Cavendish introdujo su dedo dando justo en la próstata, preparando a Marco al orgasmo. Tan sólo un segundo faltaba cuando Ace apretó la base de su polla hinchada para detenerlo.

—Aún no Marco —Ace susurró sobre la punta de su miembro, para torturarlo como si fuera algo inocente. —Sólo un poco más, no te muevas.

Decirlo era fácil, porque Marco ya estaba al borde, sus manos habían ido a parar a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aferrándose a la colcha con sus dedos casi blancos por la fuerza.

* * *

Marco se veía jodidamente sexy para Ace. Su novio estaba aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la cama, aún con sus piernas abiertas, dejando que los otros dos hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Marco no los iba a detener, y la principal prueba era que se dejó penetrar por el otro rubio.

Al principio Ace sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Cavendish, pero el morbo de ver a su novio siendo atravesado, aunque fuera por un dedo y por otro hombre, le produjo una extraña excitación. Ace nunca había estado dentro de su Marco. Se sintió ansioso, y antes de pensarlo, había llevado su diestra al miembro de su novio para negarle el orgasmo.

El pelinegro se acomodó mejor, alzando un poco la pierna de su pareja hacia el pecho de éste, y darle espacio a Cavendish para jugar con sus dedos. Por su parte, el comenzó a chuparlo tranquilamente. Ace bajó su cabeza para tomar uno de los redondos testículos de Marco y los apretó con sus labios, haciendo que éste se retorciera. Otra vez.

Esto iba mejor de lo que el pecoso creía, y de puro placer ante sus fantasías gimió y atacó otra vez la cabeza del pene de Marco, succionando al mismo tiempo que sentía a Cavendish mover sus dedos. Ace mordisqueó con cuidado la piel de la punta, para después lamerla y besarla con cariño.

Marco había comenzado a moverse ante tanto placer y ya no pudo más. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Ace y apretó el cabello para marcar un ritmo veloz.

—Ya casi estamos listo —susurró Cavendish al oído de Ace después de pararse y colocarse detrás del pecoso, pasando sus largos dedos por el endurecido sexo de Ace, que hasta ese momento era el único con ropa. —Ahora es tu turno, novato.

Marco aún continuaba follándole la boca con fuerza, haciéndolo ahogarse un poco, pero se sintió volar cuando Cavendish comenzó a quitarle la ropa, y el sentir como quedaba desnudo, sólo con su rojo collar, hizo que sus piernas flaquearan.

El pelinegro casi se dejó manejar como masa por el menor de los rubios. Comprendiendo lo que venía, Ace se alejó de la polla llorosa de Marco, haciendo que éste soltara un ronco gemido de protesta, al serle negado otra vez la liberación.

El pecoso sonrió y se posicionó sobre el hombre de nuca rapada, dejando que su novio moviera sus cálidas y duras manos ahora hacía sus caderas, para después colar una traviesa mano a sus testículos, los que acarició con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecer.

Entre medio de los sonidos de placer que él dejaba escapar por las caricias de Marco, Ace escuchó un sonido familiar, que le indicó que Cavendish había abierto la botella de lubricante que el pecoso había guardado en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Eso fue bueno, porqué Ace estaba ya demasiado ido en el placer como para pensar en usarla.

—Joder —Ace inclinó su cuerpo para acercar su rostro al del hombre bajo él y lo besó mientras frotaba su miembro con el de éste, todo eso, al mismo tiempo que Cavendish vertía el frío lubricante en su entrada. —MmmAaahhhh ahhhh.

La erección de Ace comenzó a crecer aún más junto a la de su novio. Le estaba doliendo bastante el contenerse, pero estaba seguro de que, si aguantaba un poco más, podría disfrutar de un gran placer de mano de los dos hombres.

Y hablando de manos. Cavendish estaba acariciando sus nalgas con calma, relajando la zona antes de adentrar uno de sus finos dedos en su entrada, haciéndolo arquear su espalda por lo frío del líquido.

—Veo que estás ansioso —el capitán hermoso estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno preparándolo, pero no podía darle todo el crédito a él. Marco estaba aún frotándose contra su pene y acariciaba sus caderas. —¿Ya están listos ustedes dos?

Ace se volteó para mirar al joven detrás de él y le sonrió con picardía. Claro que él estaba listo, y seguro Marco estaba más que preparado, pero él tenía una idea en mente. Se debatía entre ver a su novio follar a otro hombre o verlo siendo penetrado.

—Marco… —Ace giró su cuerpo para recostarse al lado del mayor, al que miró a los ojos. —Quiero… él a ti o tú a él…

—Bien.

Su novio sonrió con calma y estiró su brazo para atraer a Cavendish sobre él y besarlo. Ace se volvió impaciente al ver el lento beso, él quería que fueran ya más rápido, quería ver a Marco y al otro pirata hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

—Maldición —el pecoso comenzó a sentir que su entrada estaba latiendo por algo de atención. Pero aguantaría, primero vería a Marco.

* * *

Se sentía demasiado nervioso y ansioso, Cavendish fue cambiado de posición. De estar sobre Marco, quedó debajo de él, sobre la cama boca abajo, estando ahora expuesto ante los ojos hambrientos de los otros dos hombres.

Ace estaba a su lado y colocó una de sus manos cálidas sobre la parte superior de su espalda haciendo que bajara su cuerpo y levantara su trasero, dejando expuesta su ansiosa entrada a los dedos del pecoso, que preparó al rubio cómo él lo había hecho con Ace.

—Necesito… —Marco se acomodó detrás de él, mirando fijamente el trabajo de los dedos de Ace sobre el rosado agujero, mientras se coloca uno de los condones que Ace había traído en sus pantalones. —Ya.

—¿Estás listo, Cavendish? —Ace preguntó con voz ronca. Sus dedos estaban temblando cuando conectaron con su próstata.

El príncipe pirata perdió su aliento con el toque y gimió con fuerza, dando un sonido que hizo gemir a los otros dos. Él movió el trasero para llamar la atención de Marco, que lo tomó de las caderas y se posicionó a su espalda.

Después los tres se quedaron quietos y dejaron que la tensión creciera. Cavendish giró su rostro para tener una visión de ambos hombres. Ace estaba jodiendo su mano, con movimientos lentos de cadera, apretando sus pezones que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados. Por su parte, Marco acariciaba las nalgas del otro rubio y mojaba la entrada de éste con su pre-semen, haciendo su cuerpo vibrar. Durante todo momento de esta tortura, Ace y Marco se miraban, compartiendo con sus ojos sus sentimientos. Cavendish pensó que ellos eran algo muy hermoso de ver.

La mano de Marco azotó su nalga derecha haciéndole escocer, y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a adentrarse en su calidez. El rubio de largos cabellos volvió a jadear, tanto por el golpe como por la lenta intrusión que de la nada, cambió a una potente embestida que hizo que el menor de los rubios cayera sobre la cama por el empujón, gritando de placer y sacudiendo su mano para alcanzar el miembro de Ace.

El pecoso se alejó un poco de su mano, y se movió de donde estaba, quedando frente al rostro de Cavendish, con su verga goteando y pidiendo ser tratado. Cavendish sonrió y tomó el miembro para llevárselo a la boca. Igualó sus succiones al ritmo de la penetración de Marco, mientras usaba su mano libre para masturbarse furiosamente.

Marco lo estaba llenando de principio a fin. Sus piernas estaban empezando a flaquear al soportar el peso de su cuerpo ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas, una de ellas ocupada en su falo, y la otra, asegurando el pene de Ace para que no dejara su boca.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Jadeaba con cada embestida en su próstata, y las vibraciones hacían gemir a Ace quien apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda del menor de los rubios, y después utilizó la que quedaba para estimular su húmeda entrada, preparándose para su turno.

Ambos piratas del Yonkou se miraban con deseo, pero sin tocarse, sólo movían sus cuerpos para follar a Cavendish, tanto su trasero como su boca. El joven capitán estaba viendo estrellas detrás de sus parpados cerrados cuando comenzó a sentir su orgasmo llegar.

Lo reconocía, los comandantes de Shirohige eran buenos, demasiado buenos. Estaban partiendo su cuerpo con placer, uno que nunca había conocido… salvo cuando _**él**_ aparecía y destajaba personas.

—¡Nmogg! —el gritó de negación quedó ahogado por la polla de Ace en su boca. —¡Ahgg!

Pero ninguno de los otros se detuvo. Gemían, y se movían al mismo tiempo, y él quería que se detuvieran _**—No, no lo quieres —dijo una voz en su cabeza.**_ Y era cierto, no quería que pararan, pero tampoco quería que "él" saliera.

—Vamos —Marco comenzó a penetrarlo aún más rápido. —Quiero ver como acaban juntos.

Ya no podía evitarlo, Cavendish gimió incoherentemente para que fueran más rápido. Mandando sonidos que enloquecían a Ace sobre la sensible piel de su pene, el menor disparó su carga en su boca, y su orgasmo explotó en su mano, goteando sobre la colcha y haciendo arquear su cuerpo.

El tono ronco de los gemidos de Marco se sincronizaba con cada estocada que daba en la próstata del rubio bajo él, corriéndose dentro del condón con fuerza. El mayor enterró sus dedos en su cadera para atraerlo a su entrepierna, asegurándose que sintiera su liberación bien en el fondo.

Ace se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre las cabeceras, recargando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el cabezal de la cama. Se veía satisfecho, pero para nada agotado. Ventajas de ser joven y alocado, Cavendish supuso, porque el pene del chico estaba volviendo a la vida en segundos.

El rubio estiró su mano y tocó la verga frente a él, para después masajear con suavidad los testículos. Ace suspiró y ese sonido hizo que Marco recobrara el control para salirse de su interior. Cavendish tuvo que contener el aliento al sentir como el otro rubio lo abandonaba. Extrañaría esa sensación.

—_**Yo también —le susurró una escalofriante voz en el oído.**_

Cavendish cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la exquisita somnolencia.

* * *

Los tres hombres yacían sobre la cama. Exhaustos después de tan apasionado momento. Marco miró a los dos jóvenes ya saciados por la liberación. Pero no habían terminado, él aún quería penetrar a Ace. Su novio era hermoso, y aunque Cavendish era una belleza deslumbrante, Marco prefería mil veces al pecoso.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Ace abriera los ojos, sonriéndole con dulzura, pero con un toque de picardía que cambió a uno asombrado cuando la mano de Cavendish acarició su muslo. El pecoso gimió y Marco se rio.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —dijo Marco con voz cansada mientras se dirigía al baño para deshacerse del condón y traer algo con que los demás se limpiaran. —¿Cavendish?

Cuando el mayor regreso, vio como Cavendish estaba recostado en la cama, con Ace sobre él, chupándosela y señalándole el pecoso a él su entrepierna. Marco volvió a reír y se acercó a la cama para arrodillarse frente a Ace y limpiar los rastros de semen.

—MMhh —su novio se quejó y apuntó otra vez su entrepierna. Marco sabía lo que quería, pero primero limpiaría al joven. —Maagvo.

—Ahhhh —los gemidos de Ace hicieron que Cavendish gimiera. —Mas.

—Pronto —el otro rubio dijo esa palabra para ambos hombres. La juventud hoy en día quería apurarse demasiado. —Ya está.

Pero Marco no tomó el miembro de Ace, sino que limpió el estómago de Cavendish, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su novio y una risa del otro rubio. Durante todos esos minutos, Marco tocaba su pene con ganas, logrando que Ace lo observara con verdadero rencor.

—¡Magvo!

Cavendish volvió a gemir y arqueó su cuerpo. Marco también estaba al límite así que una vez limpió el otro rubio, el mayor tomó el sexo del pelinegro llevándolo a su cálida boca, chupándolo desesperadamente, cubriéndolo de saliva.

Ace tarareó de felicidad por aquellas caricias, volviendo más loco al otro pirata en la cama. Marco consideró que era el momento, y aprovechando que Ace ya estaba preparado, llevó un dedo a su entrada y lo penetró con fuerza, y en respuesta, su novio apretó su trasero, incentivándolo a follarlo.

Marco entendió el mensaje y aumentó el ritmo de su dedo, así como las succiones en el pene de su pareja, lo último siendo ayudado por Cavendish que había llegado al pelo de Marco y le marcaba la velocidad para tomar a Ace en su boca.

La sinfonía de gemidos retumbaba con fuerza. Marco prestó atención a la expresión de otros dos y vio los ojos de ambos, los azules de Cavendish y los negros de Ace perdidos en placer. Se quedó observando a este último, ahora miraba fijamente los labios rojos e hinchados que chupaban con buen ritmo a Cavendish.

Marco gimió ante la idea de esos labios en su cuerpo, y Ace sintió directamente el placer que le provocaba al rubio. El pelinegro sonrió aún con el pene de Cavendish en su boca. El segundo comandante cerró los ojos con fuerza y se corrió en la boca de Marco, haciendo vibrar su garganta, llevando a Cavendish al clímax.

Ace liberó el miembro del rubio menor y se acostó sobre éste, para después sentir como Marco se posicionaba detrás de él, con la punta de su falo goteando en su ya húmeda entrada. El mayor contó hasta tres cuando presionó para entrar. Caliente. Como siempre, Ace era caliente y acogedor.

—_**Esa es una buena expresión —susurró "Cavendish" con un tono algo extraño, observando fijamente el rostro de ambos hombres sobre él ante tanta pasión. —Ven.**_

Ace inclinó su cuerpo para besar al príncipe pirata, mientras levantaba su trasero para darle más acceso a su novio, quien se aferró a sus caderas aumentando la velocidad cuando escuchó el sonido de los besos otra vez. Esta vez eran más desesperados a como habían sido al inicio del juego, como si Cavendish ahora quisiera quitarle a Ace su alma.

Marco dejó una de sus manos libres y tomó el pene de Ace y Cavendish en su fuerte mano, logrando que los otros contuvieran el aliento. Los cuerpos de los tres se agitaron y el rubio menor fue el primero en moverse, empujando el cuerpo de Ace con el de Marco.

Ace gritó al sentir al mayor tan profundo, al mismo tiempo que Cavendish frotaba su miembro con el de él con la ayuda de la cálida mano del rubio.

—Vamos chicos —el hombre rapado aumentó la velocidad de las caricias en los penes de los jóvenes. —Háganlo, quiero sentir cuando se corran.

—Oo-oye —Ace se ruborizó un poco, le encantaba cuando Marco le decía palabras sucias, pero al estar con otro hombre eso lo hizo más erótico. El pecoso comenzó a balancear sus caderas ya casi sin ritmo, sólo buscando placer. —¡Marco!

El recién nombrado se inclinó y tomó el rostro del menor para besarlo. Cavendish también se unió y besó la comisura de la boca de Ace, rosando de vez en cuando los labios de Marco. Estaban en un enredo de cuerpos, frotándose, chocando, calentándose hasta que los tres explotaron.

Marco suspiró mientras se vaciaba. Él amando a Ace, quien se sacudía bajo él, Ace besando a Cavendish que gemía de éxtasis, y que al final, miraba a Marco con deseo. Todos amándose. Esta era la fantasía completa de Marco, y fue mejor porque estaba con Ace.

Por su parte, Ace silbó con placer cuando sintió el líquido caliente llenarlo. Él y Marco ya habían superado las pruebas necesarias. Estaban limpios y podían amarse hasta ese límite. Su cuerpo tembló recibiendo todo lo que su amante le entregó y liberándose él también, sintiéndose satisfecho, tanto que quería reír. El pecoso cerró los ojos, concentrándose en Marco a su espalda, así como en Cavendish bajo él, quien ahora se sacudía deliciosamente cuando fue golpeado por el orgasmo.

—No otra vez —susurró Cavendish con una expresión confundida. —Yo quería…

Ni Marco ni Ace entendieron que quería decir el otro con eso, pero el pecoso le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y le acarició el rostro para después besar los parpados del rubio, que le hizo cosquillas con sus largas pestañas.

—Es tu turno —dijo de repente Ace. Marco apretó las nalgas de su novio antes de azotarlas. —¡Oye!

Marco volvió a besar al pecoso mientras se reía. Cavendish también estaba riendo, todo era felicidad. Era el momento.

—Dime que quieres Ace —el rubio mayor se hacía una idea, pero quería escucharlo de Ace. —Vamos, dime.

—Quiero que él te folle.

Se congeló. Marco pensaba que Ace iba a pedir que le dejará a él hacerlo. Eso no se lo vio venir, y su expresión provocó que los menores rieran.

—Yo pensé que tú querías hacerlo.

—Si, pero no hoy, vamos, ponte en la cama —aunque Ace se lo pidió con mucha alegría, el joven no perdió tiempo en tirarlo a la cama, al lado de Cavendish, que, con su cabello un poco más desordenado, lo miraba con verdadera hambre, pero siempre, siendo elegante. Sensual.

Marco suspiró y se dejó acomodar por Ace, colocándose a cuatro. Esto era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y sentía un remolino en su estómago.

—Vas a morir si no respiras —le dijo Cavendish mientras se levantaba para posicionarse en su espalda. —Soy gentil, así que tranquilo.

—Voy a creerte —Marco resopló y dejó escapar un quejido cuando un dedo se adentró en él bruscamente. —Si, muy gentil.

Ace se rió y se recostó al lado de Marco para darle un beso en la mejilla, en la oreja, en su cuello. A todas las partes que pudo llegar en esa posición mientras que Cavendish lo preparaba. Lo último fue acariciar su miembro, que había quedado totalmente flácido después de correrse. Ace lo miró con insistencia para llamar su atención.

Marco vio que en los ojos de Ace había algo de dudas, y él inclinó la cabeza sin comprender el porqué. Su novio señaló su blando pene y el rubio le guiño un ojo, para después hacer una señal con la mano en un puño, moviéndola cerca de su boca. Ace sonrió como sólo él sabía y se metió bajó el cuerpo de Marco, para empezar a chuparlo otra vez.

Joder. Marco dejó caer la cabeza sobre las sabanas arrugadas. Los dedos de Cavendish estaban estirándolo con mucha paciencia, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Ace para dejarlo al tope. Todo funcionaría más rápido si el príncipe le diera a su próstata, pero todo lo que éste hacía era jugar en el borde de su entrada, y eso no era lo suficiente para excitarlo.

—Cavendish… —susurró Marco con dientes apretados cuando éste comenzó a rozar su próstata. —Podrías…hacerlo como se debe.

—Si, supongo que sí, pero aún no me dan permiso.

—Hazlo —el mayor no iba a suplicar, pero en serio que ahora necesitaba algo más.

—Me refería a Ace.

—Agg… —Marco tuvo que morder las sabanas cuando sintió como Ace casi se atora con su miembro, rozando demasiado fuerte su carne con los peligrosos dientes.

—¿El mío? —el pecoso salió debajo de su pareja, ojos brillosos y labios hinchados. —¡Si! ¿Puedo decidir Marco? ¡Siiii!

—Sólo háganlo —Marco se rindió, no sólo por la hermosa expresión de Ace, él de verdad necesitaba esto ahora que Cavendish estimulaba su próstata.

—Maravilloso.

Cavendish se adentró con fuerza, enfundado en un condón que Marco agradeció. Los movimientos fueron firmes y sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar por la sensación de ser llenado. Era bueno, pero él quiso ver a Ace. Lamentablemente, cuando levantó la vista, no encontró a su novio, sólo a Cavendish mordiéndose los labios mientras lo follaba. Era un hombre hermoso, Marco no dejaba de pensarlo, pero él quería ver a Ace.

—¡Ohhhh! —Cavendish abrió su boca desesperadamente y comenzó a adentrarse con fuerza, sacudiendo sus caderas con exagerados movimientos. —Son hermosos. Tan perfectos. Tan dignos.

Marco no entendía a que se refería con esas palabras, pero si comprendió porque se había excitado aún más. Mientras el otro rubio lo penetraba, Ace se había colado detrás de éste y lo preparaba para adentrarse en el cuerpo del pirata.

—Joder… —el mayor comenzó a bombear su erección, balanceando él también sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, incentivando a Cavendish para que pronto estuvieran los tres conectados.

Ace no lo hizo esperar, y llenó al rubio lentamente, haciéndolo estremecer y acelerar el ritmo, buscando satisfacción. Los gemidos aumentaron de nivel al estar los tres moviéndose, así como el sonido de la piel al chocar, y el quejido que hacía la cama por la brusquedad era demasiado para pasar por alto. Menos mal estaban solos. Solo ellos tres.

* * *

—Ma-marco… —Ace quiso llegar al rostro de su novio, pero era imposible con Cavendish entre ellos.

Así que hizo lo único que pudo, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo que se interponía, para así ver la expresión del hombre sobre las sabanas. Gracias a los mares que Marco había girado su rostro, para ver a Cavendish y más allá de éste. A él.

—Ace… —los ojos azules de Marco brillaban. Su piel estaba sudorosa y su respiración totalmente hecha un desastre.

Se susurraron palabras tiernas, mientras que Cavendish gemía con placer, deleitado tanto por la fricción en el interior de Marco, las embestidas de Ace y la hermosura que ese momento le estaba dando.

Al rubio ya no importaba si él lograba ganarle algo a Ace. Había querido follar él a Marco para ser superior al pecoso en algo, o ser quien penetrara al pelinegro para estar "sobre él". Pero en ese momento dejó de sentirse un pirata en busca de venganza, y paso a ser sólo un hombre siendo complacido. Estaba tan en paz consigo mismo, que hasta _**él**_ se había quedado callado, pero lo sentía disfrutar, juntos.

Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, amenazando con el final ansiado. Claro que los tres ya querían llegar, pero si esto durara sólo unos segundos más, la sensación era demasiado buena, demasiado hermosa, como uno de ellos había dicho.

Marco aumentó la velocidad de su mano, a pesar de que lo intento y quiso seguir disfrutando de la sensación de conexión, su impulso para correrse era demasiado. Acariciando todo lo que pudo de su intimidad, logró llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo de deseo.

Cavendish y Ace sintieron corrientes golpeándolos cuando escucharon el grito. Uno, dos, tres embestidas más y llegaron también, cada uno corriéndose en sus preservativos y, aun así, se sintieron llenos de verdad.

—Ustedes… —Cavendish quería decir algo profundo, pero apenas podía conectar su cerebro. —Yo…

Ace se rio otra vez, como si fuera algo demasiado natural para él, pensó el príncipe. Por su parte, esa risa hizo que Marco sintiera su cuerpo flotar. Los comandantes de Shirohige comenzaron a moverse para separarse de Cavendish. Los condones desaparecieron, Ace se deshizo de ellos y al igual que Marco hace un rato, regreso con un par de toallas para limpiarlos.

—Ven.

Marco se acercó a Ace ante su llamado, acomodándose frente a él para que éste lo limpiara. Había tanto amor entre ellos que, de golpe, el otro rubio se sintió como un intruso, y a la vez, un horrible golpe de celos lo golpeó. ¿Cuándo tendré yo algo así? Esa pregunta dolía demasiado, porque no había respuesta. _**No ahora —le dijo Hakuba.**_

—Cavendish —le dijo el mayor. —Tú, ven aquí.

El de cabello largos se estremeció, y aun así se acercó. Dejó que los otros hombres lo limpiaran y lo besaran de vez en cuando. Era como una coreografía, pensó ilusionado Cavendish, y miles de alabanzas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Por ese día, entre esos dos hombres que se amaban, él dejaría de odiar a uno, y desear sólo al otro. Esa vez simplemente dejó su deseo fluir y los tres fueron solo uno. Cuerpos conectados, amor fluyendo y miradas comprensivas era todo en ese momento.

Los hombres descansaron un rato después de limpiarse, quitando la colcha y tirándola al piso, quedando sólo las sabanas suaves sobre la cama, listas para el próximo encuentro. Tiempo después de la "recuperación" los tres probaron nuevas posiciones, incluso llegó el momento donde Ace, dispuesto y atrevido —estúpido y cachondo, según Cavendish. —Quiso ser penetrado por los dos hombres. Marco casi quiso morirse, pero como Ace había hecho con él, el rubio cumplió su deseo, y de paso, hicieron a Cavendish parte de esto.

Los juegos continuaron hasta el amanecer, enredados unos en los otros, tranquilos y ya satisfechos.

* * *

Una vez regresaron al barco, Ace estaba apoyado sobre una de las barandillas a babor del Moby Dick, y Marco estaba sentado en el piso, usando la misma barandilla para apoyar su espalda. El viaje de vuelta había sido tranquilo, tomados de las manos y diciendo cosas traviesas para realizar después.

Ace sonreía para sí mismo, pensando que otras cosas podría probar con Marco, muchos pensamientos atacaron su mente, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.

—Puedo escuchar lo que estás pensando —le dijo desde el piso Marco, mientras escribía en su preciada libreta.

—¿En serio?

Ace trató de no reírse cuando Marco volvió a golpear su trasero. Por supuesto que su novio sabía lo que él quería, después de todo, ambos eran uno.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Nunca creía que haría algo así, pero la idea se me metió en la cabeza y estuve varias semanas con ella, escribiendo de a poco hasta que terminé con esto. Aun tengo mis dudas con el resultado final, pero no le daré más vuelta. Si alguien se anima a leerlo ojala le guste, besos.


End file.
